El
by sofia amaya
Summary: Desde el primer instante en que te miré, lo supe... pensé ... que eras el hombre de mis sueños...
1. Chapter 1

El

Desde el primer instante en que te miré, lo supe... pensé ... que eras el hombre de mis sueños... te había esperado por tanto tiempo... solo quince años tenía... y me sentía poco querida, comprendida y valorada...pero llegaste tú a iluminar mi sombría y triste vida; cada día pensaba en solo llegar al conservatorio para mirarte... me bastaba con verte para ser feliz, y solo le pedía a Dios una sola mirada tuya... pues sabía que podría

conquistarte!

Pasaban los días y no me atrevía a hablarte, te veías tan hermoso...me convertí en la favorita del profesor en la clase de poesía, pues me inspiraba en ti escribiendo cartas en prosa, versos, poesías tan hermosas! que jamás llegaban a tus manos...

Pero indiscutiblemente solo esperaba las clases de canto y de italiano para verte, y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sobre todo en la clase de canto, pues siempre sobresalía tu voz encantadora de entre los demás, pero no podía escucharla

claramente...

Pues siempre los demás berreaban en conjunto...! y miraba como cerrabas tus ojos como para inspirarte! jamás sentí algo así antes... este corazón que se sobresaltaba cada vez que te miraba, pensaba que se me saldría, o que notarías algo extraño bajo mi blusa, y no precisamente era mi pecho... me parece asombroso como en ese momento no

impides que tu cuerpo sienta, y se llene de cosas tan maravillosas, como dejas que fluya sin que nadie ni nada lo pare...

Pero el día que si sentí que se pararía mi corazón fue cuando llegó el primer examen de canto ohhhh! Dios, casi me desmayo cuando era mi turno para cantar al darme cuenta de que me mirabas por primera vez!

Y por más que me esforzaba no podía cantar...no podía creerlo era la oportunidad perfecta para que te fijaras en mi y mi voz no salía de mi garganta no salía una sola nota...

En fin no se ni como lo logré, solo cerré los ojos para concentrarme en tu mirada sin mirarte, y así poder cantar...y dejar que fluyera en mi todo el sentimiento y el amor que sentía por ti ...y lo logré! logré conmoverte con mi canto, al fin hubo esa chispa que se prende y comienza a crecer...

Pero cuando fue el turno tuyo, mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas de la emoción que despertaste en mí, mis sentimientos a flor de piel, sentía que me recorría por todo el cuerpo un sentimiento electrizante, que voz! cantabas como los ángeles, y una vez más pensé que estabas hecho a mi medida...solo pensaba en poder estar cerca de ti... pero

como?...

* * *

hola chicas aquí le traigo una nueva historia espero le guste.


	2. Chapter 2

El

Mi corazón me decía que lo conquistara de cualquier manera, la que fuera, la desesperación que sentía por amarlo, por tenerlo, por besarlo, acariciarlo, era interminable, y pensé ser "yo", empezar por el principio y dejarlo todo en manos del destino...

Por fin llegó el día, me acerqué con un poco de temor, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de terminar la clase de coro junto a todos los compañeros que salían del salón de clases como marabuntas me acerqué entre empujones y jalones y le dije:

-Hola-

Y me contestó con una sonrisa tímida, pero graaan sonrisa!

-Hola-

Le pregunté: ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terry- ¿Y tú?

(Con una gran sonrisa le conteste:)

-Candy-, Terry dijo: -Candy-? Que bonito nombre... Tengo una amiga que se llama Candy.

Candy: ¿Ahh sí?

Y él contestó: Y es igual de bonita que tú!

Mi corazón brincaba como si se fuera a salirse, y con ganas de poner la mano sobre mi pecho y decirle eyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Calma...

¡Te va a ver! todo saldrá bien!, porque cuando menos me daba cuenta me encontraba hablándole a mi corazón enamorado, esto a menudo me sucedía, el gran amor que sentía por Terry, me tenía atrapada, cada día que pasaba, mi primer y único pensamiento siempre era él.

Candy: Oye me da mucha pena, pero te puedo pedir un favor

Terry: Si claro! no hay problema...

Candy: Quería saber si me puedes acompañar a tomar el bus, lo que pasa es que... está... muy oscuro (con una risa nerviosa de ser descubierta).

Terry: Claro! no te preocupes, en ese momento toda la gente que nos rodeaba y nos empujaba al salir del salón de clases para mi había desaparecido, solo nos encontrábamos el y yo dentro de un gran corazón romántico imaginario, sin nada ni nadie que pudiera separarme de mi objetivo... (Sólo de acordarme de está situación, me mariposea el estómago)...

Caminamos hacia el lugar donde el autobús hacía su escala, platicamos de algunos interés mutuos, quizás agobiándolo con toda clase de preguntas, que él amablemente y con un gran sentido del humor contestaba a mi interrogatorio, creo que más que hablar de intereses mutuos, era sólo yo la que hacía toda clase de preguntas pues quería saber todo de él...

Al fin llegamos... Ohhhh sorpresa! me invadía la más aterradora vergüenza, que jamás había sentido en mi vida, pues la calle estaba completamente iluminada y Terry con cara de que...

¿No que estaba oscuro? y a mi solo me quedó decirle con una gran cara de sorpresa súper actuada, ¡guauuuu! Han arreglado las luces, (pensé que quizás me ponía roja, que roja, morada de la pena, pero había servido la mentirilla para cumplir mi objetivo) no me había descubierto; le di las gracias y me despedí.

Me sentí más feliz que nunca, aunque me remordía la conciencia por haber mentido, no había sido un plan premeditado, se me había ocurrido la idea al salir de clases, no podía dormir de pensar en él, pero quizá tendría la oportunidad de explicarle.

El siguiente día fue maravilloso pues no tuve que recorrer con mi mirada todos los pasillos en su busca, cuando llegué el me esperaba con un cálido:

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?, lo cuál me sorprendió muchísimo, porque no me lo esperaba.

Platicábamos mucho, compartíamos muchas cosas, me gustaba que tuviéramos tantos puntos afines, me sentía feliz a su lado, llena de ilusiones como nunca, con ganas de compartir mi vida siempre junto a él, cada día que pasaba sentía una gran necesidad de escucharlo, de verlo, de oírlo cantar, nuestra amistad fue creciendo poco a poco, éramos amigos inseparables, siempre juntos de un lado a otro, siempre sin que Terry imaginara mis sentimientos hacia él, hasta que un día me atreví a decirle:

Terry, quiero decirte algo, pero no se como lo vayas a tomar... han pasado algunos meses desde que nos conocimos, y quiero que sepas que desde que te vi me enamoré de ti, y al irte conociendo un poco más me he dado cuenta de que eres ¡maravilloso! De que me gustas demasiado y...

Terry me había puesto su mano sobre mi boca... diciéndome:

-Por favor Candy, no me digas más, es que...

Hubo un gran silencio, todo esto que me dices, te lo agradezco, pero, ¡ no puede ser!

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitar que cayeran una tras otra, y una pregunta llegó aterradoramente a mi mente... ¿Por qué?

* * *

Hola chica aquí le dejo la continuación de están historia


	3. Chapter 3

El

Un largo silencio hubo entonces, pues el nudo que tenía en mi garganta y el asombro de Terry no nos dejaba hablar... -entonces Terry me miró a los ojos, y me dijo:_ Eres una chica encantadora, eres simpática, leal, incondicional, y una gran amiga, muy atractiva, pero la verdad es que tengo novia y lo que tu sientes por mi pronto lo olvidarás,

No puede ser! quizás estés confundida, y lo que sucede, es que... hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos... y...

Entonces hablé yo...-No digas más, te entiendo, y me conformo con que sigas siendo como hasta ahora, no te pido nada, solo tu amistad, necesitaba decirte lo que siento, pero si te molesta, no lo vuelvo a mencionar...

-Terry- No es que me moleste, me hace sentir muy mal, -No te preocupes, le dije, no hay problema, -Terry- limpiaba mis lágrimas con su pañuelo, y fue entonces cuando me acerqué... lentamente, muy lentamente, (quizás esperaba que esquivara mi rostro) y lo besé, con toda la pasión que el despertaba en

Mi, con todos mis sentidos, fue el beso más hermoso inimaginable que me hizo sentir la plenitud del amor, de pronto... nos separamos y fué entonces cuando me dijo: -mjmjm- Bueno Candy, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

y le dije: esta vez no, gracias, necesito pensar.

Nos despedimos.

Caminé sin precisar el rumbo pero en mi cabeza sólo daba vueltas el mismo sentimiento, de tristeza y frustración... porque no me lo había dicho antes? o quizás...

Porqué no lo pregunté antes, pero aunque así hubiera sido, desde que lo vi me había cautivado, así que de cualquier forma lo que sentía por él se hubiera desencadenado igual...

Sólo una vez más me preguntaba el porqué tenía que sufrir nuevamente, si Terry supiera lo que había logrado, transformado en mi... entonces entendería porque lo amaba de tal manera, había fortalecido mi alma, mi fe, el sentido de mi vida, el valor que tenía como mujer, pero me preguntaba una y otra vez

Porque Dios lo había puesto en mi camino para transformare y al mismo tiempo me lo arrebataba, porque!

No merecía su novia que yo tratara de conquistarlo, quizás ella lo amaba tanto como yo... pero porqué nunca hablaba de ella? porqué nunca me dijo nada? estas preguntas invadían mi cabeza, y sobre todo, porqué correspondió a mi beso?, con la misma pasión que yo...

Porqué pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo, quizás el era el confundido, quizás no se había dado cuenta que me amaba también a mi...

Sus palabras... eres linda, eres incondicional, gran amiga, todo lo que me dijo... que a caso no son cualidades que un hombre busca en una mujer!...

Yo tenía la plena seguridad de lo que sentía por Terry. Así que pensé... si el ama a su novia no la dejará por mi, si su novia lo ama... ella tampoco lo dejará... pero y si es así me prometo no luchar por este amor que siento...

Pero si no lo es... juro que se enamorará de mi! tanto como yo le estoy de él, así que pensé... manos a la obra... se lo que haré...

Tengo derecho a luchar por mis sentimientos, no me daré por vencida, no dejaré que nuevamente la tristeza me arrebate las ganas de vivir, no esta vez! haré cualquier cosa por él, cualquiera! se que no es un capricho...

Dos días después compré desde libros de magia blanca, polvos mágicos para el amor, amuletos para atraer al amor, libros de como conquistar al hombre equivocado, oración de San Martín de Porres (Santo que se invoca para tener novio) hasta perfumes con feromonas, y mentir que estaba enferma del corazón

después de tantos intentos durante dos meses (todo lo utilicé) nada sucedía nada... entonces ya no quise seguir, había aceptado darme por vencida...

* * *

Chicas se estará preguntara porque subo los capítulos tan rápido pues pera están historia ya la tengo lista. chao le mando beso


	4. Chapter 4

El

Sentía una inmensa tristeza por no lograr mis objetivos porque sentía que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de ser feliz...

¿Qué hacer entonces? No era fácil pensar que tendría que alejarme de él, no podía tener más esperanzas, ni aferrarme a algo que no sucedería, me sentía profundamente deprimida, pues había acudido hasta la mentira con tal de lograr que Terry me amara... y me preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado hasta este extremo?...

No lo había hecho por maldad, fue la desesperación lo que me llevo hacerlo, pensé que Terry al sentir compasión por dicha enfermedad, él terminaría enamorándose de mi...

¡Que tonta!

Como podría construir un amor verdadero edificado sobre una mentira; yo que siempre presumí de ser franca, sincera, honesta, había caído en lo que a mi, más me repugnaba, ¡la mentira!...

No lo había hecho por maldad, fue la desesperación lo que me llevo hacerlo, pensé que Terry al sentir compasión por dicha enfermedad, él terminaría enamorándose de mi...

(Fingir que padecía del corazón)... ¡Que bajo había caído! me avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, actuar sentirme mal, hasta hacer caer en la desesperación a Terry tratando de reanimarme al sufrir supuestos desmayos...

¡Terry no se lo merecía!

El se había portado excelente conmigo, había sido un gran amigo, siempre preocupado por mi, me aconsejaba, me escuchaba, siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para mi, una sonrisa; ¿Cómo era posible que yo tratara de forzar la situación a cualquier precio por tener a mi lado a una persona que no me amaba?

Poco a poco sentía como nuevamente me envolvían las garras de la tristeza, todo lo que había logrado Terry borrar de mi triste pasado, se asomaba en mis recuerdos y veía ante mis ojos como comenzaba a desmoronarse lo poco que había logrado construir a través de lo que él me hacía sentir...

¡La decisión estaba tomada! me dolía muchísimo, pero, ¡tenía que hacerlo! poco a poco me alejaría de Terry, sin dar la cara, sin darle explicación alguna...

¡Noooo!, -pensé- ¡sin explicación alguna no!, ¡enfréntalo, no seas cobarde!

Al día siguiente, cuando llegamos a la clase de música ensayaban las primeras voces una canción hermosa (Solamente una vez de Agustín Lara), entonces llegaron a mi mente los recuerdos de nueve meses atrás, cuando por primera vez se cruzaron nuestras miradas, y como desde entonces me había enamorado, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, cuando llego Terry.

_Terry_ ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás?

_Candy_ Mal, muy mal, necesitamos hablar...

_Terry_ ¡Claro! ¿Qué pasa?...

_Candy_ Es necesario que me aleje de ti...

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, expresando mil preguntas...

_Terry_ ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué?

_Candy_ ¡Nada me has hecho Terry, soy yo la que te he fallado, soy yo la que me he aprovechado de tus buenos sentimientos, perdóname, no merezco tu amistad! _mientras por mis mejillas recorrían grandes lágrimas y suavemente el murmullo de la música Solamente una vez... amé en la vida...

_Terry_ ¿No te entiendo, de que me hablas?

_Candy_ ¡Te mentí!, -le dije-; no estoy enferma del corazón y perdóname pero me siento muy apenada; no puedo seguir hablando, no tengo más nada que decirte... _quería que la tierra me tragara_, salí huyendo de ahí; aprovechando que había terminado la clase...

Terry salió corriendo tras de mi, -gritando- ¡Candy, espera...!

_Terry_ ¡Lo sabía!, Siempre lo supe... _ Inmediatamente lo miré desconcertada..._

Cuando me dijiste que estabas enferma del corazón, me di a la tarea de investigar y entonces supe que me estabas mintiendo...

_Candy_ ¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?

_Terry_ No lo se, pensé que quizás tenías un gran motivo para engañarme... y quiero saber, ¡cuál es!

_Candy_ Ya lo sabes Terry, siempre lo has sabido..._traté de irme_ pero Terry me tomó por el brazo, acercándome hasta su pecho, para abrazarme, y me dijo: Ven acá, ¡No importa, no hay problema, de verdad! ¡Lo que importa es que me lo dijiste!

_Yo estaba muy desconcertada, así que mi rechazo fue instantáneo, lo empuje suavemente y le dije: ¡a ti no te importa, pero a mi si!, ¡Adiós!

_Me fui de ahí, salí corriendo, no soportaba la vergüenza, hubiera querido que se enojara conmigo para pagar mi culpa, pero no fue así, se mostró comprensivo y cariñoso, una vez más Terry me había dado una buena lección de la amistad...

Pasaron los días y yo no hablaba con Terry, los amigos que teníamos en común, querían saber porque ya no estábamos juntos a todas horas como siempre, simplemente bajaba la cabeza y no decía nada...

Hasta que después de varias semanas de no hablar con Jerry, llegó al conservatorio, por primera vez lo vi muy triste, no me podía quedar ahí, de inmediato me acerqué a él, me arrodille, y tímidamente le dije: ¿Te pasa algo, te puedo ayudar?, y me dijo: No, Margarita, nadie puede hacerlo, me siento muy triste, _Candy_ ¿Por qué, qué a pasado? _Terry_ Lo que pasa es que Susana, me ha dicho que no desea más seguir a mi lado, ¡hemos terminado! (Susana, era su novia).

Quizás debí haber sentido una gran alegría porque Terry era ¡libre!, pero no fue así, me dolía verlo tan triste...

_Candy_ Cálmate Terry, mira; ahora las cosas las vez terribles, porque acaban de suceder, pero ya verás que pronto olvidarás todo esto, te lo digo yo, y tu sabes todo lo que he sufrido, las heridas se curan con el tiempo, o acaso ¿no fueron esas tus palabras cuando te contaba mis problemas?...

_Terry_ No me siento triste solamente porque nuestro noviazgo terminó, sino porque dijo que tenía dos meses con su actual pareja, y me duele el tiempo perdido... hablamos durante largo rato, hasta que Terry se encontraba más tranquilo...

Algunos días después, cuando salía del conservatorio rumbo a casa, me encontré a Anthony; era un buen amigo de la prepa, era súper apuesto, ¡guapísimo! _Gritó_ ¡Hola Candy! ¡Hola!, le contesté, ¿que milagro que te veo por aquí?

_Anthony_ quiero hablar contigo, mira Candy, ya tiene un buen rato que nos conocemos,(Con voz titubeante) y la verdad me gustas mucho, vine porque... quiero saber... si quieres ¿ser mi novia?

Le sonreí, pues a Anthony le pasaba conmigo lo que yo pasaba con Terry, vaya enredo...

_Candy_ Anthony te voy hacer sincera, porque no deseo lastimarte, si me gustaría ser tu novia, pero hay un pequeño problemita... lo que pasa es que amo a otra persona, estoy profundamente enamorada de otro hombre, pero en este momento de mi vida estoy luchando por olvidarlo, por sacármelo del alma, si sabiendo, esta en pie tu propuesta, ¡intentémoslo!

_Anthony_ De inmediato contestó, Claro! no importa, yo pondré todo de mi parte para que lo olvides, ya verás que vamos a llevarnos muy bien... para mi lo más importante es tenerte a mi lado, lo demás pronto llegará...

_Como me hubiera gustado que Terry me hubiese dado la oportunidad que yo le daba a Anthony... no sabía si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero tenía que darme la oportunidad de olvidar a Terry, y Anthony también la merecía, y yo no le había dado la oportunidad por estar aferrada a mi gran amor...

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la salida, Terry me dijo: Candy, ¿vamos al cine? anda vamos, como antes, tenemos tanto tiempo que no salimos, que no platicamos, hecho de menos esos momentos... lo miré a los ojos desconcertada y le dije: Perdón Terry, pero voy a salir con Anthony, ahí está, lo señalaba con la mirada; _Terry_ ¿Anthonyl, el de tu prepa?

_Candy- Si, somos novios...

_Terry_ ¿Novios? ¿Desde cuándo?

_Candy_ estamos a punto de cumplir un mes... El solo me miró con furia, y se quedó callado, ahí... parado, observándome...

Casi se me salen las lágrimas, pues sentí que se había puesto celoso! Jaaaaaa, ¡Celoso! no te hagas ilusiones me decía mi corazón...¡Alucinas!

Pasaron cuatro laaaargas semanas, mi noviazgo con Anthony iba bien, pero Yo, ni siquiera un día había podido dejar de pensar en Jerry, era muy poco lo que hablábamos... pero cada día solo esperaba a verlo para saber si mi corazón aún se sobresaltaba... hasta que llegó ¡el gran día!

Era el día del concierto de cuerdas, el día más esperado por todos los alumnos del Conservatorio, pues era un manjar para el oído escuchar tan bellas piezas con violines, chelos, violas, etc. solo estaríamos dos horas en el conservatorio, para que en la noche regresáramos a oír el concierto de cuerdas, así que de pronto llegó Terry, y caminando de puntas sus ojos rodeaban todo el jardín de la escuela, hasta que se fijaron en un punto, en mi...

Corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba y me dijo: ¿Candy, ya tienes pareja para ir al concierto?

_Candy_ no aún no;

_Terry_ ¿No te acompañará Anthony?,

_Candy_ ¿Bromeas?, bien sabes que solo podemos ir los alumnos, además, me dijo que quizás no podría venir por mi después del concierto, porque...

_Terry_ No me digas, no importa, entonces ¿que; vamos? _Candy_ OK, está bien, nos vemos a las siete.

Me sentía feliz, tenía bastante tiempo que no salía con Terry, y me sentía muy contenta de hacerlo esa noche, me arreglé preciosa, me perfumé... compartiríamos algo que nos apasionaba a los dos, la ¡música!

Tocaron a la puerta, era Terry, llegó puntualísimo (cosa por la cual no se distinguía),

Guuuauu! te ves preciosa esta noche, estás guapísima! y yo me quedé muda, no podía decirle lo guapísimo que también se veía él...(me parecía que le fallaría a Anthony) así que solo le dije un tímido ¡gracias!

Llegamos al concierto, sentía que mi corazón latía al compás de la música, me sentía en las nubes, caray! compartir ese momento con la persona que amaba era grandioso! la expresión perfecta para cualquier ocasión...

Cuando salimos del concierto, Terry me tomó de la mano, comenzamos a caminar por los jardines del auditorio, mientras me decía: Estos últimos dos meses han sido muy difíciles para mi... _me miraba de una forma, que me... derretía, casi casi me quería aventar a sus labios y besarlo..._

_Candy_ Si me imagino, por lo de Lucy, ¿verdad?

_Terry_ ¡No!, no por lo de Lucy, sino porque había estado ciego...

_Me quedé muda..._ Ciego porque no me había dado cuenta de lo que vales, de lo que significas en mi vida, de lo grande y maravillosa que eres, de la luz que tienes, iluminas todo mi rededor con tu sonrisa...

_Mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas...

_Terry_ No llores me decía; mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas...

_Terry_ Cuando comenzaste a alejarte de mi, a darle tú tiempo a otras personas, que salías y solo te divertías con ellos y ya no más conmigo, me empecé a dar cuenta de cuanta falta me hacías, pero sobre todo me di cuenta de que te amaba cuando me dijiste que eras novia de Anthony, sentí que me hirvió la sangre, sentí ¡Celos! no podía creer que te estaba perdiendo, y solo tenía en mi mente el recuerdo de aquel beso que nos dimos apasionadamente...

Así, que hoy, después de este concierto tan maravilloso, siendo un día tan especial, quisiera pedirte que fueras...

¡Mi novia!

Llorando, y con el corazón a mil por hora, _yo le dije_:

¡Siiii!

Nos besamos apasionadamente, fue el beso más largo que jamás hubiera pensado sentir, maravilloso diría yo, único! cuando de repente escucho una voz: ¡Candy!, era Anthony, ups! Terry me dijo: Espera, hablaré con él,

_Candy_ No, es algo que tengo que hacer yo, espera por favor, lo haré yo...

Me acerqué a Anthony y le dije: Se que te estoy haciendo sufrir, y lo lamento, tu sabías que estaba enamorada de otra persona, puse todo de mi parte para intentar enamorarme de ti, pero no pude, perdóname por favor... me dio un beso en la mejilla, y me dijo, porque te amo, te entiendo, está bien...

Miró a Terry fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules y le dijo con voz amenazante... no la hagas sufrir, y se dieron la mano con un apretón más que de caballeros, de retadores...

Después de ese día mi vida a sido increíblemente feliz, nuestro noviazgo duró tres años y medio... ahora tenemos 15 años de casados y dos hijos maravillosos, tener a Terry, es lo más grande que Dios me puso en mi camino...

Quise escribir parte de nuestra historia en agradecimiento a todos estos años de dicha que he vivido a tu lado, que bien pudieron transformar mis sufrimientos en amor y felicidad, te amo Terry.

Siempre tuya Candy...

* * *

Chicas anta aquí llega este maravilloso fic espero que le allá gustado.

_Los personaje de Candy Candy no me pertenece, solo fantaseo con ellos_


End file.
